Timeline/Games
The timeline documents important dates and events in the ''Witcher'' series, with the dates in human calendar are counted from the "Resurrection", a mysterious event mentioned in Season of Storms. For easier viewing and separation of canon/non-canon this page has been split into 3 sections. Only the main page is considered canon, the others are non-canon (like the games and TV shows). 781-782 * Toussaint's last elven king, Divethaf, is defeated and Ludovic becomes the first human king of ToussaintThe Civil War in Toussaint 970s * Merchant Gregory is declared a saint after saving Novigrad from a horrible famine by sacrificing half his fortune to import food from Nazair 1201 * The witcher Merten of the School of the Manticore, is captured in Toussaint and imprisoned at Bastoy Prison. 1203 * In Blathe, Merten is released from prison and, having a change of heart, follows the Prophet Lebioda's teachings and goes on a pilgrimage and changes his name. 1206 * Ravanen Kimbolt is born 1229 * Dandelion is born (inconsistent with books) 1251 * Ciri is born (inconsistent with books) 1265 * Date given in the The Witcher computer game for the Battle of Brenna (inconsistent with books) 1268 * 25 September – the Rivian Pogrom, Geralt of Rivia is apparently killed by an angry peasant mob, his body is never found. Yennefer of Vengerberg appears to die trying to heal him. The pair were taken by Ciri to a pocket dimension and left there to heal and live their lives in peace. (inconsistent with books) * The Wild Hunt tracks down Geralt and Yennefer, abducting the sorceress in order to draw Ciri out of hiding. Geralt follows after them, crossing the boundaries between worlds out of sheer force of will. * 13 September – Geralt is at the Ravine of the Hydra, pursuing the Wild Hunt. * 23 November – Geralt is at the village of Coldwater in Cintra, pursuing the Wild Hunt. * The First Battle of Vergen, death of Seltkirk and Vandergrift, execution of Sabrina Glevissig. 1269 * 24 February – Geralt is in the Armush Mountains, pursuing the Wild Hunt. * 30 May – Geralt is at the Yaruga River, pursuing the Wild Hunt. * 25 July – Geralt first meets Letho in the forests of Angren while pursuing the Wild Hunt in search of Yennefer. * The group find the Wild Hunt partying beneath the Hanged Man's Tree. Geralt trades himself for Yennefer, riding with the Wild Hunt for a time. * Rainfarn of Attre was the victor of this years knights tourney in Toussaint. 1270 * Some time after Geralt starts riding with the Hunt, Ciri reappears and helps him escape. He appears in the forests near Kaer Morhen, half naked and with a case of amnesia. * takes place ** May - On the festival of Belleteyn witcher Geralt of Rivia, until now considered dead, appears near Kaer Morhen. Shortly after, Kaer Morhen comes under attack from Salamandra bandits. The organization's leaders, Azar Javed and the Professor, steal the witchers' secrets, killing young Leo in the process. Geralt starts pursuing them. ** June - Following the trail of Salamandra bandits, Geralt arrives at the outskirts of Vizima before making it into the city to continue his investigation, with help form Triss and Shani. Geralt gets acquainted with Yaevinn, the commander of the local Scoia'tael insurgent unit, and with Siegfried of Denesle, a knight of the Order of the Flaming Rose. ** July - The witcher is ambushed by Azar Javed. Triss arranges an alliance with powerful representatives of the Lodge of Sorceresses and the Merchant's Guild. Their help allows Geralt to destroy Salamandra's base in the city and kill the Professor. Fleeing the wrath of Salamandra-affiliated Princess Adda, Geralt arrives at the village of Murky Waters. Once there, he gets involved in a conflict between the Scoia'tael and their pursuers – mercenaries serving the Order of the Flaming Rose. ** August - Geralt returns to Vizima, which is now burning and in chaos. The Order and the Scoia'tael fight in the streets and, to add insult to injury, a deadly striga is prowling the city. Azar Javed finally dies at Geralt's hand, and Salamandra is disbanded. Geralt manages to reach the cloister of the Order of the Flaming Rose and defeats the Grand Master, who was secretly controlling Salamandra's actions, foiling his mad plan and retrieving the secrets stolen from Kaer Morhen. ** September - King Foltest rewards Geralt for his help in Vizima. The witcher also foils an assassination attempt on the king and Foltest asks the monster slayer to protect him until the assassination is investigated. 1271 * takes place. ** April - The witcher accompanies Foltest in his siege of La Valette Castle. However, an assassin under disguise attacks, killing Foltest and escapes, leaving Geralt to be accused of regicide. The commander of Foltest's special forces, Vernon Roche, helps the witcher to escape up the Pontar river in search of the real kingslayer. In Flotsam, Geralt meets the elf Iorveth and later antagonizes commandant Loredo and gets involved in the war between the Temerian Special Forces and the Scoia'tael. The kingslayer, a fellow witcher named Letho, eludes Geralt, and flees to the Pontar Valley, abducting Triss Merigold in the process. ** June - The witcher arrives in the Pontar Valley accompanied by either Vernon Roche or Iorvet to find two clashing forces: King Henselt of Kaedwen and the rebels commanded by Saskia, the Virgin of Aedirn. Geralt helps to resolve the conflict in the Pontar Valley and discovers that the mysterious assassin was cooperating with the Lodge of Sorceresses. ** July - The witcher arrives at the ruins of Loc Muinne, just as a grand summit of kings and sorcerers is about to begin there. He finds Letho waiting for him and learns that the kingslayers were employed by Nilfgaard to create chaos in the North under the promise that the Emperor would restore their school, School of the Viper. ** August - Nilfgaard declares war on the Northern Kingdoms. ** November - Geralt returns to walking the Witcher's Path. *Undvik in Skellige is ravaged by the ice giant Myrhyff, which forced out most of the population, and caused the exile of the remaining members of Clan Tordarroch to Ard Skellig 1272 * takes place ** The Nilfgaardian Army quickly takes over the Northern Kingdoms south of the Pontar River and the Temerian Army is destroyed, the remnants going underground and turning to guerrilla tactics. ** During the winter, Redania crossed the Kestrel Mountains and absorbed Kaedwen and King Radovid V grants the Church of the Eternal Fire permission to start witch hunts to eradicate any and all magic users throughout the Northern Kingdoms. ** Redania and Nilfgaard are in a stalemate in Velen, a region of Temeria, and the free city of Novigrad, which has access to a huge fleet and treasury but has threatened to set fire to its fleet if attacked by either side. ** May - The war with Nilfgaard obliterated the old order. The North is engulfed in chaos, and marching armies leave a plague of monsters in their wake. Yennefer contacts Geralt and the witcher sets off with Vesemir to find her. 1275 * takes placeSaint Gregory's litany (quest item)Tourney scribe's notes **Anna Henrietta summons Geralt of Rivia to Toussaint following the high-profile killings of two knights by the so-called Beast of Beauclair. **A third victim, Count de la Croix, is killed by the Beast shortly before Geralt arrives **Geralt becomes the new owner of Corvo Bianco **Milton de Peyrac-Peyran is killed by the Beast of Beauclair **Dun Tynne is stormed by a regiment of Toussaint guards under the command of Damien de la Tour, and with Geralt's help. There, Sylvia Anna is captured following her attempt to manipulate Dettlaff van der Eretein, the Beast of Beauclair, into killing knights who wronged her. References Category:Subpages